The Silent Roar
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Jason Lannister son of Jaime Lannister and the unknown mother. Many view him as cold, uncaring or monster. Not to Arya Stark, she sees him as someone who can pick up a sword to prove the world that any man can die from his and bring justice.
1. Chapter 1

"_The real power of the Buddha was that he had so much love. He saw people trapped in their notions of a small separate self, feeling guilty or proud of that self, and he offered revolutionary teachings that resounded like a lion's roar, like a great rising tide, helping people to wake up and break free from the prison of ignorance." -Thich Nhat Hanh_

* * *

**I don't Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Maroon eyes are scanning the wilderness. 'It amazing,' he thought. If just for one moment, he would run away from civilization and not look back at the world of politics. He could be free and freedom is powerful.

He has come with the King and his party.

Jon Arryn the hand of King Robert is dead.

So, the reason he had come here is so he can bring Lord Eddard Stark as the new Hand to the King. In his opinion, bounding yourself too much honor can get you to kill one day.

He rode up his horse to continue scanning the area for any odd suspicions and surprise attack. He signals the guards that all is clear and they will keep moving forward.

He thought back in his history of Winterfell. It is said that Bran the builder was the first man who made all things possible and the founder of House of Starks. The wall was created by him along with the help of giants and children of the forest to keep out White walkers from entering the realms.

When he was a boy, he would just imagine that he was Bran the Builder and he will build greater things than the wall.

You probably are wondering who he is?

Jason Lannister, the legitimized son of Jaime Lannister and Tywin Lannister's heir. His birth was a blessing and a curse. The blessing was Tywin finally has an heir that he had always wanted, but he was a bastard son of Jaime Lannister and some foreign woman from a middle class. He doesn't remember his mother, but many people said that she was beautiful while others said that she was cunning.

His father brought him to Casterly Rock to be foster there and his grandfather was most pleased with the fact that he can make him his heir that he can be proud of.

Jason proved himself to be smart and cunning enough to please him. He inherited his father's sword skills, but his favorite choice in weapons is twin axes. Tywin often told him that he must develop many skills such as his lessons are military, politics, writing, foreign language studies, horse-riding, falconry, and mathematics.

There is just one problem he lacks in understanding human emotion. Jason always has that problem that he simply doesn't find interesting in people. His grandfather is trying to find him a bride for his grandson, but some lords still view him as a bastard son. So, his grandfather sent him to join the King's party to the north in hopes that he can find someone who could marry him. Jason doubts it. After all, does any lord father give their precious daughter to him? The only person who could understand him is Tyrion Lannister his uncle.

Tyrion can always read him like a book.

Jason just does not find other people interesting enough to keep his attention. Tywin is frustrated with that problem because Jason knew that he can easily analyze people and fix problems, but people skills are not his field.

He doesn't look all Lannister coloring. He has such dark hair, maroon eyes and his face is like his father in his youth. He doesn't smile or inherited his father's laid back attitude. He is no more than nine and ten already a grown man.

Many people often whisper he is handsome and attractive, but he is often non-approachable. That he is cold or simply uncaring. It started from that incident years ago, He came to the Capital with his grandfather to visit the king and the family. He was also, that only time he had ever smile innocently if it wasn't those Ironborns who had sneak inside the castle to steal wildfire and attempted to kidnap princess Myrcella to make her a salt wife. Jason stopped them, but the wildfire had spread and exploded at the keep. He received some burn on his back and his left hand.

They are like painted red on his skin. Tywin was full of fury especially at the Iornborns had come here to steal the wildfire and Myrcella which resulted in a surprise attack on Lannisport and Jason.

It results in the Rebellion of Greyjoy's, but most still believed it was called Jason's War. Jason was healing but refused to give up his training which strains his relationship between his father and Jason. That was the last time he and his father ever spoken to each other like father and son again. His emotion became numb like he was lifeless or ever seemed happy. Many couldn't blame him for what happened to him.

The second incident was he sneaked into the flea bottom with his uncle Tyrion to learn the common people. He told him this, "To be a good Lord of his Paramount he first must see how the common people live." So, how he could try to help the people by providing their chance of living a better life and reduce starving people on the streets. However, he wasn't expecting a serial criminal on his path. He saw him on a wanted poster and witness claims his appearances, blonde hair, shaggy beard, and five ft. tall. The mass rapist and murder were corning a mother and daughter at the back alley.

Jason saw red.

After his uncle, Tyrion called him and slap his cheek to wake up. He has woken up and he was kneeling on to the ground and breathing heavily. He never saw his uncle so worried about him. It was like he was scared that he was going to lose him. Tyrion hugged him and whispers many things. Jason saw the serial rapist skull is crushed and his hands are cover in blood. Jason didn't cry or felt anything. To be honest, he felt nothing, but the urges to protect the innocent fill his rage. The mother and daughter thank him for saving their lives. Tyrion assured him that he will find them work once they go back home. The guards couldn't stomach the sight of this; the Queen gasped and looked at him as if he was a Targaryen. His father didn't even say a word to him. It doesn't help the fact that nobles and commoners view him as a monster.

That was when people are closely paying attention to him. Many are weary and frightened, but people of Flea bottom looked at him as their savior. He never understood them. He didn't felt like he was human. Everything about them is so confusing and unnatural of companionships.

His uncle gave his advice on learning other skills from uncommon places. So he follows his advice and went to find these uncommon places to learn.

He devoted himself to learn many skills such as blacksmithing which he befriended Gendry Waters. They are close enough as brothers can be. He learns from the famous blacksmith name Tobho Mott. He learns a great deal of him.

The next teacher he learns from this famous Dornish archer name Anguy. He was so amazed that he tracks him down to the brothel and asked him an innocent question, "Are you a magician?" It made Anguy laugh along with a whore brunette giggles and called him adorable. Anguy decided to amuse himself to teach him archery. He learns skills from his teacher and often struggles with his skills, but he never quit or gave up. He finally got his skills and lesson from his master and thanked him.

They parted in good terms and hope they can challenge each other soon.

The third incident was when a rare beast called the Nemean lion. Jason was taking off to enjoy his alone time away from Casterly Rock. He encountered the Nemean lion. A great large beast that came upon him as it jumps high unto him. Jason horse whines and stands up against the lion. He used his sword to try and cut the beast, but as he repeats his same attack. He figures it out that its fur is protecting him and cannot be cut by any weapon. Jason clenches his hands and ran to the lion with his roar. He wrestles the great beast! He avoided his claws and teeth as beast as he can. His face was scraps of dirt and blood on his cheeks are dripping.

He used his armed around his neck and hold to his other hand to choke the great. He was so focused on the beast that he didn't notice that King Robert, Joffrey, Tywin, Ser Barristan, and Jaime witness this unforgettable event. He twisted to snap its neck and killed the Nemean Lion. Jason breathes heavily and looked down at this great beast. Jason had killed the Nemean lion. Robert praised him, "Ha! Look at that! Jason, boy here killed that beast with his bare hands!" Jason didn't care, but when he was fighting it. He heard a gentle voice in the wind,_ Jason._ Jason believed it was the Old Gods and not the seven that day.

Ever since that day, he hears many sing songs in his honor and praised by the common people for killing the beast that has been stealing their animals and killing their people.

Nemean lion fur was tricking because the men didn't know how to cut out his fur until Jason discovers that using the lions own claw to skin it out.

Now at the present, Jason is riding down in the parade. He is wearing his Nemean lion as himation and the Lannister clothing and sigil of his family's house.

Jason is amazed at the Castle of Winterfell. He did remember that they were Kings before becoming warden after Aegon made them kneel before him.

He saw a girl wearing a helmet. Her eyes seemed to be brightening at the excitement when she saw him. Jason is confused by this. How can she be happy to see him?

Maybe she confused him with someone else.

He saw the girl disappear which he wonders who was that girl.

He saw the members of the Starks. He even saw that little girl who was wearing the helmet. They all kneel before King Robert before he prompted them to stand up again.

"You're Grace." Lord stark greeted him.

"You got fat." Robert's strong voice is heard from the air. It has gotten everyone nervous about how Ned would respond to it. Ned knew this game and he prompt 'looks who's talking'. It got both Ned and Robert laughed about it. They hugged each other as he saw his wife. Jason wonders how they can accept him like that.

"Cat!" Robert hugged Cat like she is his long-lost sister.

"Your grace." Says, Lady Stark and accepted his hug. He recognized her red hair and blue from the house of Tully.

"Nine years. Why I haven't seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Ned smile at Robert as said, "Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours." Lord Stark answered him.

Queen Cersei steps out of the carriage after her children with a distasteful look on her face. Jason never got along with her or perhaps that she just never like anyone besides her children and his father.

Arya asked, "Where's the Imp?" Jason looked at her again and he was sure that it was child curiosity about his uncle.

"Will you shut up?"

Robert went to Robb, "And who have we here? You must be Robb." Robert shakes his hand. Robert moved to his daughter, Sansa, "My, you're a pretty one." Robert paused longer on the second daughter.

"And your name is?..."

Arya spoked proudly, "Arya." '_Oh, Arya Stark. I shall remember that.' _Jason thought.

Robert went To Bran, "Ohhh, show us your muscles. You'll be a soldier!"

Robert chuckles and moves back towards Ned. Behind him, Jaime Lannister removes his helmet.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother."

"Would you please shut up!"

Cersei walks up to Ned and offers her hand; after a moment, Eddard kisses it. "My Queen."

Catelyn had quickly curtsying, "My Queen."

"Take me to your crypt; I want to pay my respects."

Cersei the queen called out to Robert, "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely, the dead can wait."

"Ned."

He gave the queen apology gaze as he followed Robert. Well, that made his day. Cersei doesn't like taking no for an answer.

"Look it's him!" Arya whispered Sansa excitedly at Jason. Sansa does not like it, "Shut up!" She hissed at Arya, but that never stopped her from looking at him in amazement and wonder. Jason never received that look before.

In the beginning, he received looks of fear, wary, indifference or disgust, but never looked at him admired.

Jason wonders, 'Who is this Arya Stark?'

* * *

**So, what you think? This is Arya/OC story. I hope you bring reviews and comments on this story.  
**

**Ben Barnes from "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader" or photo looks like 6904eaf5cede53f108f93d91b8caf40d plays as Jason Lannister**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Because no matter how small an act of kindness or generosity or simple positivity you put out into the world, it will make a difference."_

—_Wonder Woman comic_

* * *

**I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jason Lannister

'_Kill me now.'_

That is the first thing come to mind. Jason Lannister is sitting next to his father and uncle Tyrion. He was not interested in seeing this awful image. Robert Baratheon is shamefully drinking and pulls a northern woman onto his lap. He saw him kissing her in front of his wife.

Jason also, noticed the northern girl name Arya Stark is fidgeted in her seat and looked at him intently like she wanted to say something, but couldn't.

Jason sighed and waved to her. "Speak."

Arya asked, "Is it true?"

Jason looked at her with a blank expression, but his maroon eyes show that he is intrigued by her curiosity.

"Is that true?"

Arya took a deep breath. And she said,

"Is it true that you killed a rapist and save both the mother and her child?" Jason looked at her and showed his mouth twitch almost a smirk.

"Is it true that you killed a lion?" Arya continued as he could tell that she did not want to stutter in his presence. "Was it true that you bear the burning marks of Wildfire, my lord?" Jason showed his red hand to her which is proof that he did survive a wildfire.

"Yes, to the first question. It was because he was going to be put to death or head to the wall. Second, yes I did kill a lion," He leaned into her eyes. "It wasn't an ordinary lion. It was called a Nemean Lion. You could say that he was bigger than life itself." Arya listened to him so intently as he still shows her his hand of his survival of Wildfire. "Third, I did not think that I would survive. All I thought was to kill those Ironborns that would kidnap Princess Myrcella and stole Wildfire from Kinglanding. Yet I did survive it, but that did not stop my Grandfather or the King to want to go War with them."

Arya looked at his hand and saw admiration in her eyes.

Jason started to forget what it like was to smile and laugh innocently as a child. He wonders will no one be able to see what his pain is marked deeply into his heart. People and he are beginning to believe that Jason will be just like Tywin Lannister once he grows older. To be honest, it scared him. No, he hated that thought of it.

"Also, no formalities, call me Jason."

Arya nodded happily. He is guessing that she does not like being formal either.

Arya hesitated to ask, but she did.

"Did it hurt?"

Jason looked to his red hand but shrugged off.

"In the beginning, yes," Jason briefly smirked and added, "But not anymore."

"Are you truly the greatest archer in the world?"

Jason saw a childlike curiously in Arya. It amuses him and guesses what he is not bored with her at all.

"No, that belongs to my teacher, Anguy. He is the greatest archer in the world. I am still a novice." Jason said in humble. Indeed, Jason could never beat his master Anguy even if he put it all his effort. He is content with aiming his bow and arrow just right on target.

"You know," Arya stated as he looked at her.

"You are not as what I had expected. I thought you are more…resilient. Not that you don't!" Arya waved to assured him which Jason nodded. "It's just you talked to me more and you didn't talk to any of my family. Why?"

Jason gave a thoughtful and he turned quiet for a little while as he thinks. Perhaps she is straighter forward? Or maybe he is interested in Norther's because they said his mother was one too?

"That is a very good question, Arya." Jason looked in her eyes and said, "It could be that you are not like any girls I have met before. I have never met a girl who most likely eager to meet me and not…him." He pointed to his cousin, Prince Joffrey Baratheon who is lying about his hunting games. By Gods, what a buffoon his cousin is.

"I have taken the offer of talking to you is because you don't bore me to death. Girls that I have met in the South are either dimwitted or no personality at all. Don't get me started on Highgarden. I have met Lady Margaery Tyrell before, but she can't even keep my interest enough to intend to seek marriage. I simply can't imagine her as my wife and she is too stuck up. She smiles too and she believes that she is clever than anyone. I don't care what Grandfather's intention of my marrying her, but she will try to make me a puppet than a partner." Jason took a moment to breathe as he began to realize that he confessed what he feels about it.

"Wow," Arya seemed not to be disturbed by him.

"You are not disturbed by it." Jason had to ask.

"Nope, I understand." Arya nodded her head. "Everyone is expecting that girls like Sansa to be a perfect Lady," She mocked on the 'Lady' part. "The girls who like to sew, sing and dance. Why can't girls do what other boys do?" Arya complained about which Jason nodded about her words. He agrees about what she said. Sadly, the world wanted to be ignorant and refused to let go of tradition because of fear had to pull them back.

"Question," Jason pointed out to Arya, "Do you know how to wield a sword?"

Arya's sad expression had changed into a happy one, "Stick 'em with the pointy end." Jason puffs he breathes then he opened his mouth and laugh.

The majority of people are surprised that the great Black Lion laughed. Jaime is surprised that someone made him laugh. Robb Stark smiled as he saw his sister Arya made the Great Lion laugh. Tyrion raised his cup to Arya and smirked.

Jason calms himself down. "That is sort of like that." He chuckles as he saw Arya smile. He began to like this Arya Stark.

Perhaps this made his trip worthwhile to go.

After all, she is the first girl who made him smile in a long time.

* * *

**Phew, that was a good beginning. Next chapter, Arya's thought and she introduce Jon Snow to Jason Lannister. Bring on comments and reviews.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Pope Alexander smiled. He seemed more amused with the story than horrified. "The Baglioni are true believers," he said. "They believe in paradise. Such a great gift. How otherwise can a man bear this moral life? Unfortunately, such a belief also gives evil men the courage to commit great crimes in the name of good and God."  
_

― _Mario Puzo, The Family_

* * *

**I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Arya Stark

The next morning after the feast, she thought it will be boring, but when she heard that Lord Jason…Oh! She means Jason is coming to Winterfell. Arya couldn't stop smiling in excitement. She never told everyone, but Jason Lannister the black lion is her hero. He wasn't like any of those stupid rumors deemed him as the villain, murderer or cold-hearted.

They're wrong about him. Every early in the morning, she would practice her sword fighting with a stick while daydreaming that she did the things he had done. She would pretend that she was a vigilante that fights for the common people.

How she imagine what he would be if he came to Winterfell. Arya often eavesdrops on everyone for a chance to hear about her hero.

She was glad that he didn't disappoint her.

Yet a frown appeared on her face.

Her father decided to become the King's Hand. Arya was seething in frustration at her needlework and notice her work is crooked. She never likes sewing or anything lady-like. Even Jason agreed with her that if she didn't like it then what's the point of doing what you hate; instead of love what you're good at. Worst comes to worst, Sansa is hoping to marry Prince Joffrey Baratheon to be his queen. They are a bunch of silly geese and they don't do anything fun.

Princess Myrcella is attending their sewing group.

Myrcella stitches are crooked, but Septa would never tell her that. Arya had gotten curious about Sansa whispering to Beth and Jeyne.

"What are you talking about?"

Sansa told Arya, "We were talking about the prince."

Jeyne continues, "Joffrey likes your sister. He told her she was very beautiful."

Beth signed dreamily, "He's going to marry her. Then Sansa will be the queen of all realms."

"Beth! You shouldn't make up stories. What did you think of Prince Joffrey, sister? He's very gallant, don't you think?"

"Jon said that he looks like a girl," Arya told them about her favorite brother's opinion and Jon's has never been wrong before. "And Jason never cares much about prince Joffrey."

"Speaking of the Black Lion, he does seem handsome." Beth sighs dreamily about that statement.

**Ba-Bump!**

Weird, she thought to herself that she felt her heart might stop for a minute there.

"Yes, but to be honest I'm afraid of him. They say he's a monster." Jeyne shivered about Jason. It made Arya furies about that.

"I'm surprised that nobody ever thought of arresting Lord Jason. Knights are Gallant and brave, but he seemed like a villain that he is." Sansa her childish thoughts that Jason is the Villain and Joffrey is the hero. Arya is furious at Sansa, "He's not that bad!"

"It's true," Princess Myrcella spoke out to them.

"What do you mean princess?" Beth questioned as they all looked at her.

"Jason is the kindest and thoughtful person that you'll be lucky to meet. He protected me when the Ironborns plot to kidnapped me. He deems to protect everyone else and doesn't care about his own life is threatened. He's like a protective big brother that I'm glad to have." Myrcella gave a bashful smile and shyly turned her head away from eyes looking at her.

"But princess," Sansa gasped, "Your true big brother is prince Joffrey."

"Tell that to Joffrey," Myrcella scoffs about her brother, "He has always been rude, cruel and bullies Tommen a lot. If it wasn't for Jason shielding Tommen, he would have been hurt badly by him."

Arya knew it! He is a hero!

Septa Mordane came, "What is going on here?" The girls stood quiet as Septa Mordane looked around, "Let's see Arya."

Arya just gave the old hag the sewing.

"Arya. Arya, this will not due." She hated it! The door opened at the outcome of her hero. It's from Jason!

"My apology, but might I steal Arya Stark? She did make a promise that I get a tour around Winterfell a bit." Jason mad a smooth lie.

"Not, lord Lannister," Septa Mordane scowled at Jason, "Lady Arya still needs to finish her work."

"Arya, would you like to leave. Cella can come too if she likes." Jason paid no mind to Septa Mordane.

Arya went to the door to leave. Princess Myrcella quickly followed her.

"Arya, where are you going? Princess, I must insist that you return to work." Septa Mordane protested. Arya turned and smile, "By you leave, and I have to tie a horseshoe on."

"Why how dare you…!"

Arya covers her laughter with her hand while Sansa, Beth, and Jeyne gasped in horror that she disrespected Mordane. Myrcella silently giggles at her cousin's words. Judging by the red face expression, Mordane is furious.

She secretly laughs at the shocked and surprised faces that are shown of them. Myrcella follows both Jason and her.

Jason truly rescued them from that old hag.

No doubt mother will be furious with them, but she does not care.

"I don't envy you for having that as Septa." Jason's voice snapped her out of the thoughts.

"You wouldn't believe this, but Sansa believes that Joffrey is her brave while you are a villain." Myrcella walked with him as he brings out his arm for her to hold.

"Oh," Just like that.

"Oh, what do you mean oh?" Arya demanded him to answer her. Isn't he angry that many people see him as a villain?

"What I mean is, Arya," Jason answered smoothly, "The thing is _everyone, _Arya, Cella, is that they say a lot of things, but know very little."

Arya understood. Many people like to assume that person based on stories and rumors instead of getting to know them.

"I believe this is yours?" They all stop and saw Nymeria on the leash. Arya ran to her and enjoy her licks on the cheeks.

"Hello, girl," Arya said to Nymeria. She unties the wolf, but lead a hand to let Nymeria sniffs Jason's hand first. A few minutes for Nymeria to sniff his hand then she started yapping in happiness to lick his faces.

"Nymeria!" Jason didn't smile, but his eyes showed that he enjoys her attention.

"Good girl," Jason rubbed the wolf's head. Myrcella is scared, but with a silent urging that he will be right by her side. Nymeria sniffs the princess's hand then lick it that results in her giggles.

"Well," Jason started as he petted the wolf, "And I thought Nemean Lion is the most mythical creature, but it seems that fate proves me wrong."

Arya wonders about his tone that sounded amused.

"Jason, should we look around?" Myrcella touch is arm which made another heartbeat sound.

She wonders if she is sick or something.

"Now Cella, remember that we are guests here. Perhaps, Arya here can give us the best tour?"

Arya looked at Jason. Yes! This could be the greatest day of her life to spend more time with him. Before, he could leave for Casterly Rock and her in Kingslanding.

"Yes, there should be a perfect view to see the courtyard."

They all follow Arya to see where the perfect place to watch from afar is.

Arya saw her favorite brother, Jon Snow. Jon is watching outside of the window with Ghost. She thought it was a brilliant name and she wished that she can show more pride in herself.

"Jon!" She announced her arrival

"Arya," Jon smiled as he ruffled her hair joyfully. Arya scowled playfully at him. Jon notices Jason and Myrcella which he formal bow to them.

"Lord Lannister, Princess Myrcella, good day." Jason raised his hand to stop his formality, "Please no formalities this is your home and we are nothing, but guests here."

"Of course," Jon said to them. Arya smiled happily and notice the princess is blushing red while looking at Jon.

"I take it that you skip the sewing lesson again?" Jon grinned at her.

She couldn't help but grin at this sight. "I could beat them easily." She declared while Jason snorted amusedly. And Myrcella giggles at this sight.

Her brother Bran is sword training with Prince Tommen. Every guard from both their households is cheering on both boys and she couldn't help, but laugh at this scene.

Bran had taken the upper hand against prince Tommen. Prince Tommen tried to hold off Bran striking his wooden sword as he can tell Bran is winning over the second prince until Ser Rodrick shouted.

"Enough!"

Both boys stopped as he announces it to end.

"Good job, Bran." Robb patted onto his little brother's shoulder, Bran of doing a good job. Ser Rodrick told Robb and Joffrey.

"My prince, Young lord Robb would you kindly like to go another round?"

'Gladly!" Robb smirked at the suggestion, but Joffrey doesn't share his pleasure.

"This is a children's game." Joffrey spat at the sparing.

"You are children!" Theon Greyjoy laughed as he shouted.

Prince Joffrey sneered at him.

"What do you want my prince?" Ser Rodrick said trying keeping the peace around here.

"I want to live steel."

"Out of the question."

The hound came and tried to make them do as the prince said, but Ser Rodrick refused again. It went to the point that he assaults his teachings and asked Robb about his age and he bragged about his first killed when he was younger then he was.

"Let's go Tommen," Joffrey ordered his brother and they left.

"Joffrey is a little shit, isn't he?" Jon had stated which Arya agreed. "Oh! My apologies," Jason cut him off, "It's fine. Joffrey is a disgrace to both of our families."

"It's true and mother just seems to make things worse." Myrcella jump into the conversation.

"Now, Arya time to return to your lessons." Arya groaned at that thought. Jon leads her to go to their father's solar. "The longer they notice your presence is gone. The harsher Lady Stark will be on you."

Arya ran ahead from Jon as she has to face her mother.

Jason called out to her, "Arya!"

She turned and looks at her hero.

"I thank you for the tour."

Arya smiled brightly at his words. She has never been showed gratitude before, but Jason gave his gratitude to her!

Arya the Horseface!

She ran down the hall in full energy. She doesn't mind that she will be a lecture by her mother, but for some reason, Jason Lannister gave the strength that she has never known before.

* * *

**I hope you like Arya's thought about Jason Lannister. I decided that Myrcella is a little rebel against lady tradition when it comes to her half-brother Jason Lannister. In the next scene, Brandon fate is change thanks to the Black Lion and Jon Snow rescue him from the fall. Bring in comments and Reviews.  
**

**Thank you my fellow favorites and followers for your support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**True life is lived when tiny changes occur." – Leo Tolstoy**

* * *

**I don't own Game of thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Jason Lannister**

He decided to take a walk around the fields. Jason remembers that the King announced that Lord Stark decided to take the mantle as Hand to the King and his firstborn daughter, Lady Sansa is engaged to Joffrey Baratheon.

Jason already knew that this will make Joffrey need another wife if Sansa Stark had _accidentally _died.

Jason sighs a bit as he rubbed his forehead with a coming headache reaching into his skull.

He wonders what the King could believe that this match is a good idea.

'_No, he is only thinking about Lyanna Stark again.'_

It was no secret to him or anyone in the court that Robert wanted Lyanna as his wife and Cersei is not the woman he wanted.

Cersei who prided the most beautiful and riches in the world, but two people did not want her. First, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen who married Elia Martell; instead of her.

Now Robert Baratheon who had rather drink and whore his life away and hating the woman who is not Lyanna.

Jason sings a song.

_"Home is behind the world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow to the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade"_

A branch brakes that made Jason falter and pulled out his sword to his unknown attacker.

"Peace! My Lord I—I mean no harm!"

'_Oh,' _His maroon eyes widen briefly as he noticed his Stark like features. He looked scared but did not falter and raised his hands to show his surrender.

This must be the famous Jon Snow that he had heard about. Jason heard of this boy's story. Born during the campaign of King Robert's rebellion and Lord Eddard Stark had broken his vow after he married his deceased brother's betrothed when he married her for their army. However, no one knew who Jon Snow's mother was. Some say his mother was Ashara Dayne others say she was someone else. Sadly, the only one who knew about his birth would be Lord Stark, but he wouldn't say to anyone.

He sympathizes with the Snow boy here. After all, a bastard's life was hard enough and cruel as the world can get. Jason got lucky because Lord Lannister needed an heir that he can be proud of and Tyrion wasn't the ideal son that Tywin Lannister had wanted. Jason wished that his uncle Tyrion could be recognized as the next Lord Lannister, but his dwarfism blocks narrow-minded people.

Hopefully, he can give his uncle something in return for helping him feel human.

"My apologies, Lord Snow. You must forgive me that I can be on edge when someone is lurking behind my back." Jason sheath his sword back and looked at him.

"No, my lord. It should be I apologize to you, my lord." Jon flustered in embarrassment or frustration. Jason's right eyebrows are raised and think as he analyzed his physical body. He could tell that Jon Snow's body is build up very well in swordsmanship and maybe he could very well be a knight if given a chance.

Jason figured in his thoughts, '_Perhaps if given a chance he could be my squire. Since his lordship, Tywin Lannister has been demanding or better yet commanded that I must have a squire. If Jon Snow wished for it. I can take him on like a square.'  
_

"Jon Snow, Are you good with a sword?" Jason question as his eyes looked at him.

Jon is surprised, but quickly answered, "I…Ser Rodrik often said that I was born with a sword in my hand, but sadly I can't upstage my brother. That is….!"

He raised his hand to pause his rambling. Snow followed silent order.

'_So, he lacks in sense of freedom or better yet, Lady Stark's overbearing nature.'_

Jason could understand that Lady mothers don't want their legitimate children to be praised by their illegitimate offspring. It was the same with Cersei Lannister. For you see, she never let any her children near him. Hell, she looked at him as if his mere existence shame her.

Mycerlla and Tommen looked up to him as their older brother, but Joffrey despised him. Jason was always better at him despite his bad reputations, yet the common folk loves him even King Robert admired him more.

"Let talk about your future, shall we?" Jason places his hand on Jon Snow's shoulder as they walk to the green area.

Jason believes Jon Snow's future should be something great as Jason believes that anyone could be more then what people told them to be.

* * *

**Jon Snow**

Jon Snow sat in the bed of his chambers with a shocked face that appeared on him.

He couldn't believe it!

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Jon is nervous. No, he is downright afraid. Not of Jason Lannister, but he heard of his stories._

_However, he is afraid that he will shame his father's house. By Gods! He prayed for mercy._

"_Your name is Jon Snow correct?" Lord Lannister questioned him._

"_Yes, my lord."_

_"I have been thinking about what you are planning for the future that is?"  
_

_His future. Well, there is one._

"_I am planning to take the Black and guard the wall where I can gain my honor there."_

"_I see. Then I am afraid that is a waste of talent don't you think?"_

_Jon nearly snarled, "It is considered an honor to guard the wall."_

_Jason stops and turns, "I am saying that you will be another lost soul doomed to a wasteland. It is filled with criminals now and days. Even some I had to send them for their crimes in Westlands. I wished to give this opportunity here. If you desire so. I need a squire since there is no one I have to consider good ones."  
_

_Jon gaps at Jason and stuttered, "But my Lord, I am nothing more than a bastard! Surely, there some more worthy…"  
_

"_You forget, Lord Snow that I too was a bastard. Despite this, they still refuse to acknowledge my legitimized my Lannister name. That is not all. They lack the qualities that you possessed."_

_Jon did not know what to say. Other than that he was nearly forgotten that Jason Lannister was a Hill before Lannister.  
_

"_Just think about it. It's no one's decisions about your future, but your own."_

_So, they walked back to Winterfell and Jon Stood there before he quickly disappeared to his chambers._

* * *

Jon couldn't believe it! Him a squire for Jason Lannister! He doesn't know what to think!

He didn't consider it then no one had considered the small possibilities of being anything.

Ghost came and look up to Jon Snow.

"Ghost do you think maybe I do have a choice?" Jon questioned his direwolf.

Ghost lick his check which he chuckles silently.

He knows his answer.

Now the question is will he truly change his life?

* * *

**Now here we are. Now reviews are welcome. Stay safe and please do what you can for your life. The song came from LOTR by Pippin song called, "Edge of the night"**


End file.
